The boy next door
by MazePhoenix
Summary: Will is a killer and he only has one wish in exchange for helping out on a case, to be transferred to the institution that harbors his idol: Hannibal.


Will Graham, looking feral in his prison clothes at an institution for the criminally insane, smiled at Jack Crawford.  
"Will," said Jack.  
"What can I do for you, Jack?" he enquired politely.  
"We need your help."  
"Well I'm kind of locked up," said Will. "Is it a complicated murder case? The Ripper again?"  
"You know we got the Ripper, and that you've always had a boner for him. He was..a friend."  
"I know. Lecter."  
"Why didn't you say anything sooner?" asked Jack.  
"You know why. I adore him. He was mine."  
"You are insane, but we need you. "  
"In exchange for what?" asked Will.  
"I can't set you free. You killed six people."  
"Can you transfer me to another prison?"  
"Which one would you like?" asked Jack, trying to avoid looking at his former profiler's grin.  
"Wherever he is."  
"He being your idol, hero."  
"Yes," said Will.  
"Fine," said Jack. "Baltimore State Hospital For The Criminally Insane it is. If we catch the Shrike."  
"You and your cute nicknames."  
"Blame Freddie Lounds."  
"I always do. What is she calling me now? The Loony profiler is kinda lame."  
"You are the Red Dragon now."  
"I like it," said Will. He always left quotes by William Blake at his scenes.  
"My new agent will see you," said Jack bitterly.  
Lecter had been a close friend, and Graham his best profiler. The two greatest minds of the decade and they were both certifiable killers.  
His walk to the exit was centuries long.

*  
"So," said Miriam Lass. "How does the Minnesota Shrike pick his victims?"  
"Tell me a secret about yourself," said Will. "A deep dark secret."  
"How does he.."  
"You first," said Will. His eyes were dark and haunted and they seemed to pierce her to the very soul. Give the devil his due and save the innocents.  
"Fine. I'm afraid of the dark. Because of what my uncle did to me. In the dark, with no one to see me."  
"I'm sorry," said Will and sounded sincere.  
"As a result I can't have relationships with men. I prefer women. It's not rational, and I'm not suffering anymore. "  
"That's sad. Did you want to like men?"  
"Yes. But I don't miss them. I was too young when he started to have had a boyfriend."  
"You did well, Miriam. That was a painful secret. Well, his victims remind him of someone. Maybe he's trying to protect her."  
"By killing them instead of her?"  
"Saving them from the cruelties of the world. "  
"I get that. His daughter?"  
"Could be," said Will. "I'm sorry about your uncle."  
"He's dead," said Miriam.  
"I could have killed him for you," said Will.  
"Thanks," said Miriam.

*  
They found Garrett Jacob Hobbs and saved his daughter and wife.  
Will Graham got his desired transfer.  
Jack went to talk to Chilton.

*  
""Don't," said Jack Crawford. "Just don't."  
"Don't what?" asked Frederick Chilton, resplendent in an Armani suit. "Don't transfer your profiler here. You made the deal. You got your killer."  
"No. Don't put him next to Lecter. That's the worst idea ever."  
"Why? They'll get along famously."  
"That's what I'm afraid of," said Jack. "Lecter loves his mindgames and Graham can empathize with anyone. They'll fall in love for all I know."  
"They are both insane killers."  
"Well, yeah. Don't give Hannibal his best plaything ever."  
"I'm curious to know what they'll do."  
"You are a fool," said Jack. "Graham had a fucking shrine to the Chesapeake Ripper in his home. It even had candles and some voodoo shit. He's a fanboy."  
"Even better," said Chilton.  
"My agent, Miriam Lass, will not like this. She caught Lecter with my help."  
"She can come visit if she likes."  
"I'll tell her not to," said Jack and left.  
Chilton had just made a huge mistake, and he didn't even care.

*  
Chilton sighed. Miggs had attempted suicide and swallowed his tongue.  
Graham would get his cell right next to Lecter.  
That was a fascinating idea.  
Chilton wondered if the fanboy and the ripper would get along or not.  
Lecter had always been so superior, thinking he was above all others. Could he even like someone?

*  
Hannibal was reading when they moved Will in. He looked up from his William Blake poems to catch a glimpse of the new boy. He saw a neat profile, and a pleasingly lean build. His picture in the paper did him justice.  
"Your new roomie Lecter," said his guard. "He killed your former patient Randall Tier and some other losers. You've read all about it."  
"So I did."  
"Be good boys," said the guard and left.  
"I'm Will Graham," said the man. "I've always admired you."  
"Yes. Tell me how you killed Tier. He always was a rude boy."  
"With a butcher knife. "  
"How did you display him?"  
"You've read all about it. You love homages to your art."  
"That I can't deny. You are a clever boy."  
"Coming from you that's high praise. I admire your tenacity and presentation. Mine was a tad routine."  
"It has promise. I wish I could have seen it."  
"Me too. I wanted to see you. I wrote you."  
"Oh. I don't recall that letter."  
"I was "mongoose."  
"Ah, mongoose. I shall always treasure that letter. Did you follow my advice when you displayed Tier?"  
"To the letter. "  
"I have a feeling we'll get along fine, my dear."  
Will could sense Hannibal's smile.

*  
Chilton sighed. Freddie Lounds kept calling and he wasn't ready to talk about his new jailbird.  
He would make an effort though.  
The FBI agent Miriam Las had come calling on Lecter. Poor girl.  
Lecter wasn't rude at least.

*  
Hannibal thought of Miriam Lass' visit. She hadn't come to gloat but to ask how someone who had been Jack's friend could be the Ripper.  
He had no answers and she sought his counsel about some new murder.  
He gladly helped her.  
She was bright and polite.  
He thought of his escape plan, and how it could be amended to include Will.

*  
Will was over the moon. He'd thought of Hannibal often, and now they were close.  
Sometimes Hannibal read to him in French or Russian.  
"Will?" asked Hannibal. "What are you doing?"  
It was late at night and Hannibal read "Le Rouge et le noir" to Will.  
Will blushed, trying to still his traitorous hand.  
"Nothing. I was listening. My French is a bit rusty."  
"Evidently. You are..touching yourself aren't you?"  
"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be..I've thought of you for a long time..and your voice..I have a bit of a crush."  
"It's fine, my boy. If you want to do that you can. Tell me how it feels."  
"Oh. Okay."  
"I only wish I could see you."  
"God. It's like you are inside my mind.."  
"Say it Will."  
"I want you in me. I want that so bad. "  
"Someday, I will have you."  
"You are so..big in me and it feels good.."  
Will came against his hand with a groan.  
" Do you feel good?" asked Hannibal smugly.  
"Yes. Do you want to.."  
"No. I shall read to you before you talk me through some… relaxation."  
"Yes."

*  
It happened soon. Three guards died and Lounds got her interview. Chilton didn't like the headline.  
The escape was perfectly executed.

*  
They were hiding in a small abandoned house; Will realized he'd never seen his love in the light.  
"Where will we go?" he asked.  
"Anywhere you like. "  
"France? "  
"Yes," said Hannibal and held him close.  
"I had a shrine to you."  
"Did you? Darling boy."  
"I was such a Ripper fanboy."  
"That worked out for you."  
"It did," said Will and leant in for a kiss as the sun rose.  
He saw Hannibal's face and it was beautiful.  
The kiss was long and full of promise.

*  
Jack swore.  
Of course Chilton had caused the two psychos to fall in love and escape.  
He was a fool.  
Miriam Lass had caught someone thanks to Lecter's advice, so there was that.

Francis Dolarhyde had just been transferred into Chilton's care.  
The orderly Matthew Brown smiled. He was so close to his love now.


End file.
